Dos divas en apuros
500pxcenter|392px One-shot de Afri y Yellow. Advertencia: Este mundo se desarrolla en el universo de Animal Crossing.''Las creadoras no nos hacemos responsables del cáncer de sida que puede dar esto. Quedas avisado. ---- Todo empezó en un pueblo muy lejano, apartado de la civilización, todos los vecinos eran felices, sin ningún tipo de problema que pudiera irrumpir en sus vidas norma- - CARMEEEEEEEEN Q BAMO A YEGAR TARD TÍA - GODER K YA BOI YESSI Bueno, parece ser que no todo era muy normal allí, pues acababan de llegar al pueblecito Yesi y Carmen, unas chicas muy divas. Estas chicas de dirigían a la casa que habían alquilado. Abrieron la puerta y... -PERO QUE CUTRADA YESSI, QUE CASA HAS COMPRAOO - Illa tía q el tonto nok ese flipao ma dixo k sta casa era d lo + sasi pistasi q abia en el mercao, pero ia bes, EL MAPASHE CAVRON, LE REBENTAMOS LUEGO - Si tia, si esk ste sitio no stá exo pra 2 divas komo nosotras, payá k vamos, se vanterá el mapashe ese jediondo Archivo:D8.png Las dos amigas salieron por la puerta, dirigiéndose para mantener con educación una charla con el señor Tom Nook, para llegar a un acuerdo. COFCOFPEGARLEUNAPALIZACOFCOFCOF. En el camino, se encontraron a uno de sus nuevos vecinos, una gata con colores al estilo tigre, tenía unos dientes exageradamente grandes y una nariz de cerdo. Liana Llevaba una camiseta negra con un esqueleto de pez. Accidentalmente, chocaron con ella. - AAAAAAH -cae al suelo sensualmente. - UY PERO CARMEEEEEN K ASES EN EL SUELO, ABER SI T BAN A COMER LOS BIXOS, LEVANTA LEVANTA - ILLO Q ESTA GATA TAN FEA MANPUJAO - ¡Ah! ¡Hola! ¿Vienes a decirme lo divina de la muerte que-? - K dises tú flipá? AKÍ LAS ÚNIKAS DIVINAS SOMOSSSS NOSOTRAS ASÍ K CUIDAICO EH - ¿Eh? Pero esperad... Esto tiene arreglo ;; - TU CARA SI Q NO TIENE ARREGLO - Uy Yesi, vuena esa - Xoca esos sinco Chocaron los cinco, el sonido salió tan perfecto que hasta los arboles se sintieron sexualmente atraídos. Árbol: 50px - Ainsss si esk tó nos sale: - DI-VI-NO -dijeron a coro. La vecina se quedó un poco extrañada y decidió salir por patas. Yesi y Carmen se dieron la vuelta luciendo su melena panten al viento. - JAJ, no nesesitamos feas en ste mundo. Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron a la zona comercial, donde había unos cuantos vecinos, como un caimán de color naranja-marrón con lunares marrones en forma de aro por todo el cuerpo, Kaimán una koala color marrón con rosa en sus orejas. Melba, etc... - Pro mae míaaaaaaaaaa, si esk akí no hay jente de calidá? - Se ve k no Yesi, Y AORA DOND BAMOS A CONSEGIR AMIJOS? De repente, alguien les tocó los hombros por las espaldas. Las divas, miraron para atrás. - OH - OH DIOS MÍO - ESTOY MIRANDO PARA ATRÁS - OH Había una coneja que tenía los labios pintados de rojo y sombra de ojos azulada, coloretes rosa. Tiffany Era ella la que quería algo. - OOOOH XICAS -hablaba muy raro, parecía acento guiri- AIM TIFFANYY, PARESEEIS GUD PIPOOOOOoooOOL - OIS, PRO PA K M TOCAS CON ESAS MANOS SUSIAS K TIENES? - AIM SORREEEEEEIIIIEIEEIAAA - Acín m gusta, cn la berda x delante - EA EA, LA YESSI INTELETUA - Si e q soi - XICAAAAS SOI NIU AAAAND M MOLARÍA KEEEEE OS ISIERAIS MAI FREEEEEEEEeeeeeEEEEEENCH Las divas se extrañaron y se alejaron un momento para hablar entre ellas. - Y a eta personaja k le pasa illa? - Yokse io tngo cara de 100tifika? - No, pro si de diva - Como m conose carmen ;) - Sien x sien divas - XICAS K OS STOI OYENDOO ;;; Las divas no le hicieron caso,y decidieron pasar de esa tía y buscar algún sitio decente antes de su amigable charla con Tom Nook en realidad se les había olvidado que querían hablar cpn él, pero bueno. Caminaron y caminaron hasta que encontraron en un centro comercial... -OH. YESSI MIRA -NO PUEDE SER -PUES SI TIA SI Había una boutique cara. -DIOH MIOO POR FIN ALGO DE CALIDA -BAMOS YESSI BAMOS, ANTES D Q NOS AREEBATON LOS PRODUCTOS -Pero si aki son tos povres seguro -Ajaj s berdad Carmen to pa nosotras Entraron en la boutique y se compraron bolsos y vestidos de una divesa mas divesa que la de Josu DiamondUn youtuber. Canal: JosuDiamond, Magnus BaneEl brujo de Casadores De Sombras Sity y Mettaton EX fusionados. Entonces, justo cuando iban a salir, vieron a alguien que les era bastante familiar... - EY GUEEERRRRLLSS -Era Tiffany. - Pro eta k ase akí - ... EPERA UN MOMENTOOOO, K YEBAS LA ROPA DE LA DIVASA GRASIELAAAA - Ay yeeeesss, I lob su ropa, IT'S FABULOUUUSSS - AAAAAAAAA Empezaron a gritar como si fueran ratas, pero todo esto muy divamente. - TÍA NOS BAMOS DE SUPER COMPRAS BALE? HAORA TAMBIÉN ERES UNA DIVA OFISIAL - SIEN X SIEN - ... r-rili xicas??? ;;; - K si koño niña q eres más pesá q un- digoooo CLARO K SIIII Después de un agradable paseo por las tiendas juntas. - NIÑA -Carmen le pega con el bolso a Tiffany- Q ERE MÁ LENTA K UN CARACÓ CON ASMA - ;; Yessi y Carmen se despidieron de Tiffany, que iba un poco destrozada, según ellas, se volverían a ver en poco tiempo. - AAAAyyy, k dia + duro - Heso s lo k m disen todos - Degemonos de xistes, Yessi. -Carmen miró su reloj super cuqui, rosa con conejitos bailando la macarena- ... ¡OTIA K SE NOS HA EXO DENOCHE! - Y q Carmen y q - Q NOS FALTA BER AL PARGUELA ESE - OTIA CAAARMEEEEN, Q SE NOS HASE TARDEEEE Las dos divas fueron corriendo a toda pastilla a ver a Tom Nook, porque la casa que les había dado era de todo menos: - DI-VI-NO Así que en cuanto entraron por la puerta y vieron al mapache con traje, se abalanzaron sobre él. - T REBIENTO -decía Yessi mientras le mordía un brazo. - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SISEBUTO LLAMA A LA POLICÍAAAA - Pero pero- - MECAGONTOTUMUERTO TU QUIENERE -Exclamó Carmen antes de que la nutria cogiera el teléfono. - POR FAVOR, ¡¿QUÉ QUIEREN DE MÍ?! SI LO QUE QUIEREN ES DINERO SE LO DARÉ, PERO DEJADME ;;;; - K no parguela - K emos benio x el mierdon d casa q nos as dao - KIEN T CREES Q SOMOS EH?? - Pero... Ustedes... ¿Quiénes son? - MMMPH, NO C XQ NO NOS CONOSES - Pra proteger al mundo de la debastasion - Pra hunir a todos ls puevlos en una sola nasion - Pra denunsiar a los henemijos de la berdá y el hamor - Pra hectender nustro poder + allá dl spasio exterió - Yessi - Carmen - ¡LS 2 DIVAS DSPEGAN A LA VELOSIDAD DE LO DIVINO! - ... Ah, ya me acuerdo de quienes sois 50px - Y YASTA??? Mae mia emos montao to sto pa ná - Pero weno a ber tontopoia k nos des una casa mejor - Eso eso - Pero a ver que yo no doy casas gratis .v. Ganáos la vida pa conseguir una casa mejor. A ambas divas se les palideció la piel. ¿Ellas, ganarse la vida como unas pueblerinas para tener una casa de divasa? Pues no chaval. -Pero k dise ste parguela mecawento- protestó Carmen. -A k t rebiento- dijo Yesi, sacando la escopeta. -POLISIA AYUDA D: - Mira ninio, k soi la mego tirando d to mi familia, t entera? -Yesi le apuntaba con la escopeta en la cabeza, Tom Nook temblaba como nunca. - A-A-A-Ahh espe-perad haré lo-lo que sea, ¿v-vale? - ¿Lo que sea? - L-Lo que sea... Carmen y Yesi se miraron con caras pícaras, seguidamente le pidieron una noche loca una casa nueva gratis. -Va-vale, mañana tendrés vu-vuestra casa :''D -Si esk lo balemos Yesi -Posi Carmen Y seguidamente se fueron a su casa cochambrosa a dormir, esperanzadas de que al día siguiente fuses una lujosa casa. Sin embargo, cuando despertaron, vieron que la casa seguía completamente igual. -YESI COGE LA ESCOPETA, K NOS A BUELTO A TIMAR ELMAPAXE GORDO -CARMEN DONDE COÑO LA DEJATE -LLO K SE NINIA, LA COGISTE TU -ME CAWEN bueno lo primero es arreglarse, k bamos a matar al tontopoia ese, pero con estilo... - ... Carmen - NINIA KESTOY PENSANDO NUESTRA HESTRATEJIA GO- - CARMEN Q BENGAS - AAAAAG -Carmen se fue para el lugar donde estaba Yesi- Habeses heres más pesá que to las cosas- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Resulta que ahí había un espejo, y, al mirarse reflejadas en el espejo, un mar de desesperación y horror recorrió todo su cuerpo... Ya no eran divas. - ¿¿¿¿Y MI ROPA D DIVA???? ? ???? ? - YESI NO M JODAS Q CUANDO STAVA DURMIENDO MASCAMVIAO LA ROPA O HALGO - CARMEN K IO NO SOI TAN PTA Q TE QEDE KLARO - Entonses m explicas sta pta mierda???? Yesi y Carmen tenían la cara hecha un desastre, sin maquillaje, y la ropa no se quedaba atrás. Carmen tenía toda la cara vendada con vendas pochas y tenía una camiseta de mario bros que parecía sacada del mercadillo de los pobres, además unos vaqueros roñosos y sucios y los zapatos no podían ser más horteros. Mientras Yesi tenía el pelo alocado y tenía una camiseta roñosa de los chinos y unos zapatos mazo horteros. Vamos, iban las dos pa verlas. - Po iokse carmen q m mirao al hespego i casi m da un yuyu - Osea sto no puede star pasando- - Muajajaajajajjaja - Q coño ha zio ezo De repente, una pantera negra con traje estilo indio y una bola de cristal en sus manos apareció levitando en la habitación de Yesi y Carmen. - Y eta muxaxa quiené - K T KALLES - ... Hola, pequeñas desgraciadas. - DESGRASIÁ TU PTA MADR- - ILLA YESI, TU TESTAS ESCUXANDO???? K STA TÍA A APARESIO BOLANDO Y TU T PONES A GRITARLE, K COGE Y NOS METE ESA VOLA X EL CULO ILLA, UN POKITO D CABESA - A MÍ ME DA IGUAL K ALLA APARESIO BOLANDO, COMO SI M APARESE AQI MISMO SATANÁ, LE METO ASI UN BUMBIO Y SE QUEA TIE- - ... BASTAAAAAA Archivo:D8.png Yesi y Carmen se cagaron las patas abajo y se arrodillaron ante la pantera. - Perdonanó pantera roza - En el fondo io t respeto, pero esk ija stoy atacá de lo nervio, no m tomao las pastillas, comprendelo - Mira carmen sierra el pico - ... Me llamo Katrina, y sé de vuestra situación. - Hotia, alomejó sta nos puede ayudá - T kiere calla illa k stas pillá, luego m dises a mi q avlo cuando no tengo k avlar - Goder esk es sierto - Mira la tía, k s m pone gallita con palabrejas, la hijaeputa - ... -suspiró y se dio media vuelta- Señor, dame paciencia... Ejem ejem. -se volvió a dar media vuelta mirando para las dos divas- Escuchadme, Carmen y Yesi, sé que os ha pasado esto, alguna de vosotras ha pecado y el cielo del mal ha enviado esta desgracia para vosotras, y yo, Katrina, la pitonisa y adivina del cielo del mal, he bajado para ayudaros. - Bueno illa tampoko m cuentes tu byda Hotia to eso es berda???? - Verdad de la buena, Carmen. - Pro pro si io no e exo na tía, xq nos pasa sto a nosotras?? ? ?? - ¿Que no habéis hecho nada? - No tía, segurisima - Casi matáis a Tom Nook con una pistola. .v. - Vueno eso es berda pro esk se nos staba poniendo tontito y- - Me da igual por qué lo hayáis hecho, el caso es que si os ayudo me casaré con el gran jefe. - UUUUUUUUUU - ILLA TÍA YA STAS CONTANDO - AHY HAI TEMA DL Q QUEMA - ¿Queréis que os cuente toda la historia o procedo a deciros como volver a estar como antes? Archivo:OE3.png - ... Mira tía no es na personá pro prefiero k bolbamo a la normalidá, tu no t lo tome a mal - Perfecto. Es muy simple, simplemente tenéis que secuestrar a uno de vuestros vecinos, y no cualquiera... Vladimir. - Ese tío????? - Po la berda esk staba weno - Io le daba - Me dan igual vuestras preferencias sexuales Archivo:OE3.png Como iba diciendo, tenéis que dibujar en el suelo el signo satánico, luego, tenéis que poner a vladimir desmayado en medio, y coger unos cuantos plátanos y ponerlos alrededor, luego, cantar un rito que os daré ahora mismo. -le da un papel a cada una con las letras que tiene que decir cada una- - Uy... -decía Carmen preocupada- Eto c be mui difisil e - Yo q no etudiava dede el tuto - Joder, usad un poco el cerebro por una vez .v. - El selevro??? - S dise serebero carmen Katrina se echó las manos a la cabeza. - Ayyy... Bueno, aprenderos eso, y, una cosa más, si mañana por la mañana no lo habéis hecho... Os quedaréis sin ser divas para siempre. Suena música de tensión. - 50px - 50px -Bueno coño me voy ya que tengo las lentejas en l microondas y se me queman-y se fue y cerró la puerta. Silencio tenso y perturbador. -Weno illa Yesi.. por donde empesamo -Pos no s -Bamos a por el Vladimi primero -Ps bale Entoces, Yesi y Carmen salieron de casa, para empezar su misión por poder ser divas de nuevo... Nada más salir, vieron a Vladimir... ¿recogiendo flores? -Pero k ase el marica ste, lla no le dava -Illa no puede se marika k es ruso cn ese nomvre k me lleba -A lo meho eso e por postureo Luego tt Categoría:One-shot